Taboo Love
by dropDead-Dreamer
Summary: Meet the brothers Agon Kongo and Sena Kongo; Agon/Sena Dedicated to Arizo


**Okay, this is a little bit different than anything I've written before. This is dedicated to my friend, Arizo-chan, (Too Many Ideas) who likes boyxboy and for some reason Hiru/Mamo, which, brace yourself for this, is in this story. But don't hit the back button yet my friends! It's also mainly a Agon/Sena! (Okay, now you can click back if you want.) Also one more thing, this has a sort of brotherly love theme added in (because Arizo-chan likes it, sigh) so if no-likey, good bye. Oh yeah, and Unsui was busy being angst so he's not in this at all. Too bad.**

**EDIT: Obvious, I've fixed my grammar and stupidity mistakes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 because I wear this white jacket, a straight one, and I can't do much with my hands while wearing it. You don't even want to know how I'm typing this.**

To start out with it was bad enough that he was in love with another boy.

Well on Sena's defense, that wasn't really _that_ horrible, there were some guys in the apartment complex that were gay and no one seemed bothered by them. Probably because they were so 'out' and weren't in the same situation as Sena. With their fresh New York clothes and 'yeah, I'm gay, so, like, _deal _with it,' attitudes Sena was as far from being that freer sitcom type of 'gay'.

Not that it mattered, he didn't want to be like them, despite their, air. None of them probably knew what it was like falling for their _brothers_, of all people. Yes, Sena Kongo was in love with his brother and would do anything in the world to change the fact.

When their father died due to mysterious causes, it looked as if Sena was going to go live overseas with some distant relatives or back into _the system._

But Agon, being Agon and not liking either idea decided that Sena was going to live in his apartment near his college campus. No discussion necessary. Since Sena didn't really have a lot of stuff he needed to bring along, just some clothes and laptop, the move only took less than a week. Quick enough that no one could protest.

Agon set up a small bedroom for Sena, where his weight room used to be.

(What he needed one for was beyond Sena, Agon only worked out at the gym to met girls.) The nearest high school was within walking distance, along with the rest of the urban metro styled city.

The only downside to living with his older brother was of course the girls, Agon only brought his long term girlfriends to the apartment (long term meaning longer than a week) which in some ways was slightly worst.

The day Sena realized he loved his older brother _that _way; he had been doing yoga with Zeya, the green vegan animal-rightist that Agon had been dating for almost two weeks.

_Why_ Sena was doing yoga with her, he wasn't quite sure, but he was used to getting roped into odd situations so it didn't bother him that much.

"Hey Sena Kongo," Zeya said sitting up from a earlier painful looking position.

For some reason she liked to refer to people by their full names. Relieved to have an excuse not mimic said earlier painful position Sena gratefully sat up too. "I was wondering, how well do you know Agon Kongo?" She asked with a light smirk and he shrugged.

"He's my brother," Sena said causally following as Zeya stood up for a quick stretch, before stepping off her mat. "I know, but what was he like when you two were younger?" She asked handing Sena a glass of water and he swallowed before replying.

"Actually I didn't really meet him until I was thirteen, we're only half-brothers and my mom didn't have any idea who my father was. But when she died, he pulled me out of the system to go live with him." Sena explained casually, after all it had been years since it happened and he had to explain the tale at least a thousand times before.

Zeya's eyes widened and she wrapped a lock of her red hair around a finger, choosing her words. "Wow, so first you lost your mom, then your dad? That's really horrible; it must have been strange moving in with Agon and your dad." She hummed and Sena frowned lightly nodding.

"A little, why?" Sena asked rolling up his mat while Zeya did the same. "Just curious, at times Agon can seem a little bit off, you know?" She asked with a strangely secretive smile. "Uh, no, not really," he said and she shrugged not that worried.

"Never mind then, so are you hungry?" She asked changing the subject and Sena's stomach grumbled in response.

"Lucky for you I brought some real food! Agon Kongo might have taken you in, but he's going to kill you with the crap he's feeding you; along with the rest of the planet. Want me to make some of my signature Sloppy Janes?" She asked and Sena instantly nodded, he probably hadn't eaten a scrap of meat in the last couple of days since Zeya insisted on making his lunches too.

She was after all a vegan chief for a four star restaurant and was probably hoping that Sena would decide to follow in her footsteps. He wouldn't, really couldn't; sure she could probably make anything out of tofu, but Sena had trouble boiling water, and that was on good days.

"Okay, then it's done, and for desert I brought the best part of being vegan, some delicious chocolate covered strawberries!" She said handing Sena a plate; she had brought the food pre-made in white Chinese food boxes. The 'Sloppy Janes' as she called them were actually just a chewy type of sol bean or something like that, it sort of looked like meat, on special organic vegan sourdough bread.

Sitting down on the couch Sena gratefully took two of the chocolate covered strawberries that Zeya offered. He had just started eating when the front door unlocked and Agon burst in, wearing his usual air.

"Back," Agon greeted and raised an eyebrow at their food and Zeya swallowed before explaining. "It's tempeh, a type of chewy tofu, it's really good, Sena Kongo likes it don't you?" She asked and he nodded instantly. "You should really try it," she hinted and Agon snorted before making his way over to the kitchen and pulling out a milk carton.

"Whatever, back to Sena I just remembered I brought a gift for you," Zeya said jumping up and grabbing her purse throwing Agon a dark look on her way back to the couch.

"Oh! Thank you, I always wanted…soap?" Sena said holding up the colorful chucks of possible soap, since when was soap green?

"Natural soap, a friend of mine makes it, it's like five times better for the planet, and will work great with your skin." She explained and Sena nodded ignoring Agon's sounds of amusement in the background. "Thank you, it's extremely nice of you." He said and she beamed pleased.

"Well, I've gotta go now," she said jumping back up and Sena frowned his eyes turning to Agon. "But, Agon just got…" Something clicked in Sena's brain when he finally noticed how the two were avoiding eye contact. Zeya left after giving Sena a short hung. Once the door shut Sena turned to give Agon an almost reproachful look.

"Are you just having Zeya over to babysit me?" He asked not bothering to beat around any bushes. Agon shrugged and moved behind Sena and leaning over to take away the half-eaten sandwich, Sena turned to face him at the last second though and Agon's lips brushed against his cheek.

"This smells disgusting, when was the last time you ate any real food?" Agon asked causally and Sena blinked rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not that bad, an-and you've avoiding what I want to talk about. I'm a senior; I can spend a few hours alone." He huffed and Agon shrugged sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Fine, geeze, I was just trying to hook you up with someone, a girl someone, you're the one who treats it like babysitting." Agon complained and Sena sighed louder than probably needed. "I already told you, it's not like I can just decide to be, um, straight, I'm just naturally this way," he said with a defiant huff. He looked up to meet Agon's eyes and that's the moment it happened.

There wasn't any loud exploding noise. No neon lights flashed the obvious, the cosmos didn't change, and the earth didn't stop rotating. But a single thought crossed Sena's mind, not as fast as the speed of light, but fast enough that he couldn't snuff it out.

'Agon's really handsome, too bad,' instantly he blushed darkly, but the thought wouldn't go away. Already the feeling of his brother's lips brushing against his own was imprinted in his memory. There was no way around it, and Sena wasn't one for lying to himself.

Agon raised an eyebrow curious to Sena's changing expressions. Forcing to keep his voice causal Sena sighed and stood to get his vegan sandwich, still hungry.

"Anyway despite that, Zeya's at least three years older than me, and beforehand I thought you two were dating." He said; blinking at the uncomforting feeling sitting on his stomach, and decided that he really had to make a beeline for his bedroom, such an epiphany had to be dealt with alone.

**(break)**

"Thank you for helping me with my chemistry homework again Hiruma," Sena said with a sigh. Hiruma lived in the same apartment complex, but on the fourth floor so Sena didn't often see the blonde out in public. When he first moved in with Agon, the dread-head often warned him off the bat to stay as far away as possible from "the creep fucker on the fourth floor." No exceptions or face the penalty of death.

He wasn't really descriptive to why, but Sena had learn at some point, they went to the same high school together. It was only due to ill fate that they lived in the same place and attended the same college.

After the first couple months the threats lessened and Agon stopped warning Sena every morning not to even make eye contact with Hiruma, or as he called him, 'that damn blond trash'. It was ironic that soon after his rants of 'don't even let him breath your air' did Sena finally met the infamous Hiruma.

And he hadn't even realized it at the time.

(On his defense, Agon never had really gone through great deal on what Hiruma actually looked like.) The meeting was far less than dramatic; he had been at the small indie café across the street. It turned out that he was a dollar short so Hiruma, who had been standing behind him, causally slipped him the money so Sena could relish his iced mocha.

Unable to let anyone just hand over money so easily, Sena invited the blond to his apartment while he searched for money. It wasn't until later he realized that he had been testing face - even if it hadn't been Hiruma, Agon would have blown knowing that Sena let a random stranger into their home. (But it wasn't like Sena could just be rude and force Hiruma to wait outside.) They had started talking and Sena drank his coffee and listened while Hiruma explained some huge long word he had been studying.

Even though most of it was completely over Sena's head, he would have had to be stupid not to realize that Hiruma was smart, like insanely smart. And so he started causally tutoring Sena every Wednesday for his advance chemistry class. (It had been a glitch in the system Sena suspected, but didn't want to bring it up and seem bothersome.)

Sena did have to give Agon credit though, the blonde was extremely scary at times, and his dog sometimes had a strange gleam in its eye, as if it was secretly planning on ripping Sena from limp to limp. Hiruma cussed a lot and would often smoke whenever the mood struck him and the first time Agon caught the smell of cigarettes on Sena he practically strangled him. (Not really.)

"Whatever, how many times are you going to fucking say that? Now shoot, esters," Hiruma ordered covering his text book and Sena sat up straight. "Compounds formed by combining an alcohol and an acid." He listed instantly and Hiruma nodded before idly flipping through the text book.

"Give an example of esterification" he demanded grinning and Sena felt his heart skip slightly as he searched his brain. "Um, esterification is the reaction achieved when the alcohol and acid combine, so, methyl benzoate?" Hiruma nodded looking almost disappointed that he hadn't been able to fire off one of his guns.

That was the scariest thing about Hiruma; he had an array of hazardous weapons and could somehow pull them out without the slightest warning. Whenever Sena answered wrong Hiruma had taken it upon himself to aim and fire. Strange enough the method showed amazing results, Sena's chemistry grade was already rising.

Hiruma was strange but he sure knew how to cram information into Sena's skull.

"Oh Sena, you're here!" Mamori greeted coming out of the back room, she was completely caked in clay from her hands to elbows and had a bit of paint smeared across her cheek. "Why you put up with Yoichi I'm not sure, but it's great to see you again, are you going to stay for dinner?" She asked a hopeful gleam in her eye.

Sena shrugged and blushed; he often thought, only to himself though, of Hiruma and Mamori as replacement parents. They were pretty much the only adult figures in his life, because Agon could barely be called an adult even if he was four years older than Sena. The idea of joining them for dinner as a family seemed almost too good to be true. However if he wasn't home when Agon was…

"I'm making fried chicken! It's a family recipe, come on Sena; we would seriously love to have you. I need someone to like my cooking for a change, the only thing he does is complain." She jabbed a thumb at Hiruma and glared.

He frowned and tried to brush her off saying "go back to your clay woman; I'm trying to teach the fucking shrimp something." In responce she raised both eyebrows placing her hands on her hips not realizing she was staining her jeans in the process. "What are you studying for Sena?" She asked purposely ignoring Hiruma.

"Um, a test over esterification reactions, we only started talking about it yesterday and I'm already lost." She nodded and glanced over Hiruma at the text book. "Methyl benzoate? That's from methanol and benzoic acid, right?" She said nodding to herself.

Hiruma obviously wasn't the only smart person in the house, which made a grand total of two. Sena first met Mamori at his school, she was a student teacher in his English class, and later that night when he headed to study with Hiruma opened the door to find the two scrambling off the couch, Mamori red-faced and Hiruma smirking.

It had been rather disturbing at the time, but that was probably just because Sena first was raised by his mother and grandmother then was left slightly neglected by his real father, until he died too, none were really that affectionate.

"Oh Sena I got an idea! A lot of esters form the ingredients for natural flavors right? How about you help me make desert and I can help show you what makes what flavor!" She suggested already looking excited and Sena couldn't help but to smile at the idea.

"I can hardly ever make deserts because _he _refuses to eat anything with sugar in it and I'm always left with a lot of leftovers." She explained and threw Hiruma a 'you pain me' sort of look which he ignored.

"Um, oh-okay, I'll stay for dinner then," Sena said and Mamori froze her eyes wide. "Really? I'm so excited! Okay you just stay there, I'm going to go, um, to the grocery store and pick up some stuff, oh this is going to be so exciting!" She gushed before blowing out the room.

Seconds later she came rushing back in throwing off her apron and heading to the back bedroom. "Money, I need money." She muttered already making a list of needed ingredients in her head.

"God, woman, it's the shrimp not the President," Hiruma had time to complain before Mamori slammed the door behind her again. "Are you going to alert your oh-so fucing important brother?" Hiruma asked smiling again to show off his sharp teeth. "I-I was just going to ask if I could borrow a phone so I could leave a message on the house phone." Sena said causally and Hiruma smirked again before handing over a cell phone.

**(break)**

It wasn't that Sena was purposely going out of his way to be away from Agon. It was just…confusing to be around his half-brother and whenever they were alone in the apartment, it was as if all the air in the room disappeared and a heavy weight was being thrust upon Sena.

So he continued to have dinner with Hiruma and Mamori, and if they were busy would hang out at cafes with his laptop. He even stayed for hours at the library because he had nothing better to do.

Agon didn't seem to mind much, which probably was a little worst. Sena was going through all this trouble to not think about _that_ and Agon didn't even seem slightly bothered by the lack of him. The only bright side was that for the first time in possible history, Sena's grades were close to being all A's.

(It was that math grade that bringing the rest down, a B+)

Strange enough, he wasn't the only one who noticed. After a boring History class Sena was approached by none other than Patrick Spencer, 'Panther', the star running back for the varsity football team.

It wasn't like Sena was unpopular or anything, he just didn't really have any friends. Since he was a 'Kongo' none of the bullies messed with him, and he was scrawny enough that the coaches didn't either. And unlike when he lived out in the country, the no-tolerance rule was actually followed through with and the student body didn't feel the need to treat him like a leaper. Without any talents, Sena was just another layer of the school's wallpaper.

On the other hand Panther was popular enough that even Sena, who had trouble listing the days of the week, knew him by full name.

"Sena Kongo, right?" Patrick said with a large smile and Sena instantly froze before swirling his head around, expecting to find another Sena behind him. "Uh, yeah, Patrick Spencer," He said stating the obvious.

"Whoa, awesome you do know me, okay then, uhhh, how should I say thing, you know Jeremy right?" He said and Sena blinked, no.

"Uh, Jeremy Watts, isn't he in your Chemistry class?" Patrick said and Sena shrugged, sure why not. "Good! I finally found you, sheesh, you'd be surprised how hard that was! It's almost like no one knows who you are; I was seriously beginning to think that you didn't exist!" Patrick said with a healthy laugh and Sena nodded, yep, wallpaper.

"I do, exist that is," Sena confirmed shutting his locker and turning to look Patrick face on. "Awesome, okay, here's the deal, I'm coming seriously close to flunking Chemistry and the coach is threatening to kick me off the team, you know?" He said and Sena nodded, he couldn't see what this had to do with him but he did understand what Patrick was explaining.

"Um, yes, you have to bring your grade up." Sena said. Patrick nodded enthusiastically and smiled again showing off his amazingly straight teeth. "So what do you say?" He asked and Sena frowned lightly. "Er, to what?" He asked and Patrick's smile fell slightly but he instantly jump started it again.

"To, you know, tutoring me! Jeremy told me you were a whiz at the stuff, and it's really important that I stay on the team, and I don't just want to get the grade, earning it is a major part." He said looking serious for a moment. Sena blushed slightly taken back, it would be better than what he had planned to do after school for the whole week; haunt Java Jungle, the coffee shop in his apartment complex.

"Okay, sure, when-"

"Awesome thanks a million! Wait for me after school and we'll head straight to your house!" He said already halfway down the hall. "Wait, what…" Sena's voice carried off; hopefully Agon would have late classes or something.

'Something like a date?' He thought and his stomach instantly dropped, it was stupid, completely stupid, he wouldn't seriously be in _love _with his brother, half-brother. The harder Sena tried to convince himself, the less he believed in the fact. What else could explain the reason to why his stomach clenched so hard?

The late bell rang and Sena hurried off to class.

**(break)**

"Whoa, you live here? Seriously?" Patrick asked as Sena opened the front door, he nodded and held up the key for proof.

"Um, yeah," Sena said scanning the room for any evidence that would prove that Agon would be walking in anytime soon. "When my dad, uh, passed away I came here to live with my older brother." He explained and Patrick's eyes widened.

"I didn't know, ouch that's tough," he said still checking out the room, but making eye contact with Sena every once and awhile.

"Yeah, I guess, well um, are you hungry?" Sena asked and he nodded already eyeing the fridge with a hunter's intent.

"How does, um..." Sena's voice trailed off, since he was usually the one who bought the groceries the fridge was pathetically empty, only Zeya's vegan food had been able to survive throughout the last couple of weeks uneaten and most of it was probably spoiled. Patrick peered over his shoulder curiously. "Urg, you don't have anything," he complained.

Sena poked around, opening random boxes, after finding the meatless soy stuff from the Sloppy Janes covered in mold, he finally gave up. Patrick was flipping through his cabniets, finding nothing impressive. "If you want there's a cafe on the first floor," Sena offered and Patrick waved him off. "Nah I don't have any money," he said and opened the pantry.

Inside was a box of Sena's ceral bars and a light bulb. "We eat out a lot," Sena explained and Patrick sighed. "I've got to introduce you to my grandma sometime," he said and Sena smiled weakly. "Anyway, how 'bout that tutoring stuff?" Patrick said clapping his hands together.

"H-how about we start with your chemistry homework for tonight then we can go over anything else you're stuck on." Sena suggested and Patrick nodded, unzipping his backpack and pulling out a text book. Sena sat down at the table, forcing himself to breath easily. They worked for two hours before Patrick's hunger finally outwon, feeling peakish himself Sena ordered a pizza, they went down to get it before returning back to the kitchen. At one point, Patrick managed to break Sena out of his natural shyness.

The next time he looked up at the clock, it was past 8 and the front door was rattling, Agon unlocking the door.

At first Sena felt the beginnings of panic and turned to look at Panther (he didn't want to be called anything else) and relaxed slightly. It probably wouldn't be awkward since there was someone else in the room.

"Whoa, Sena you're here," Agon said with mock surprise before noticing Panther. They had finished studying awhile back and had moved across the room to watch TV taking the pizza with them. Panther was practically ecstatic to watch football on their huge television Agon demanded blowing money on. He had started explaining the game to Sena, and was almost to the point where it started making sense.

"You're Sena's older brother?" Panther guessed standing up and holding out his hand for greeting. Agon ignored him and causally threw a box on the kitchen island, from the smell Sen could tell it was Chinese food, his expression dark. Uh-oh he was in a bad mood.

"Um, Agon, Panther - Panther this is my older brother Agon, he, um, goes to college right around here." Sena explained and Agon nodded once in acknowledgment.

The vibe in the room were obviously awkward and Panther causally turned to notice the time, "Gah, it's 8:45 already? My grandma's gonna kill me, I'll see you tomorrow, Sena okay?" He said in a rush and Sena nodded, almost feeling relieved. He helped Panther gather his stuff and waved shutting the door behind him.

Gaining all his current courage Sena turned and walked into the kitchen picking up Panther and his own plate on the way. "How what your date?" He asked trying to stay causal and Agon snorted picking up one of the cartons after finding a fork and started attacking it somewhat aggressively.

"Stupid, I hooked up with some freaky obsessive girl, Arizo, I think her name was," he said trying to shake away the memory.

"Was it really that bad?" Sena asked dryly, it was crazy, it shouldn't hurt this much just because Agon had been out on a date, it was expected, normal. "She tried to break my arm, twice, and kept on insisting that I shave my head." Sena laughed lightly, that would be annoying for someone like Agon.

"Who was the kid?" Agon asked his tone sharpening and Sena picked up the empty pizza box. "That was Panther, I'm tutoring him, he's on the varsity football team, a, um, running back," Sena said feeling oddly proud to know what the position meant.

"You tutoring? What subject?" Agon asked and Sena's stiff posture relaxed, as long as he acted causal he could even remind himself to breathe. "Chemistry," he said washing pizza grease off his hands in the sink.

He dried his hands on his jeans, not able to find a towel and glanced back at Agon…and nearly choked on his own spit. To say Agon looked pissed was an understatement, fury was practically radiating off him.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He growled and Sena held his hands up in a pacifist gesture. "Um, Agon, I'm not sure what I said wrong, but, uh, what's wrong with chemistry?" Sena asked generally confused, which only proceed to make Agon even angrier.

"Fuck, Sena you're so dense, chemistry? What kind if creep asks to tutored in chemistry?" He growled and Sena stared wide eyed for a moment before realizing what Agon was talking about. "No, no it's not like that at all. I'm pretty sure that Patrick's straight, he just thought that I was smart and wanted some help. You're overreacting." Sena said frowning, why had that sounded familiar?

Agon leaned over and stared Sena in the eye. "Are you a virgin?" He asked controlled rage sweeping into his voice. Oh, that's how it was familiar, Sena realized his face instantly warming up. Of course, Agon practically said the same thing the first time he left Sena alone, not returning until 5 am. Opps.

"Of course I am, I'm not _you _Agon, anyway why does it matter so much?" Sena asked and crossed his arms in a similar fashion of the way Mamori sometimes would. "Because you're my responsibility like it or not," Agon practically growled and Sena blinked, surprised at the intensity of Agon's words.

"I don't want to fight," he said with a sigh and Agon attempted to relax also, but kept his expression dark. "I'm doing this to help Patrick; he's nice and is willing to have me tutor him. It's nothing…sexual; I can take care of myself." Sena said wincing when his voice shook slightly.

Agon sighed heavily and stood up rounding around the island in front of Sena. "You've grown." He snapped and rubbed the bridge of his nose thinking deeply. "I'm almost 18, it's expected," Sena replied his tone more hostile that he had expected.

"Yeah, I know, just…don't, urg," Agon shook his head meeting Sena's eyes. Something caught in the back of Sena's throat and he had to restrain himself coughing. Agon placed a hand under his chin and forced Sena's head up so their eyes met.

His expression was curious, probably wondering why Sena was turning blue, or why he was shivering, maybe he was dying for a heart attack. Oh no, wait that only happened to old people, but it sure felt like it.

"Geeze Sena, don't faint," Agon snapped grabbing onto Sena's wrist and shoulder as Sena unexpectedly slummed against him. "S-sorry, I don't think I was breathing." Sena muttered his face practically burning.

He was responded with a snort and a silent shake of the head. Suddenly Agon bent and whipped Sena's legs from underneath him, carrying his half-brother bride style out of the kitchen/living room.

"Wha! What are you doing?" Sena cried as Agon led him into his bedroom. "You're such a damn spaz, if you're fainting, I'm not just going to leave you standing there. Obviously you haven't been sleeping, idiot." Agon scolding dropping Sena onto his bed and still light-headed Sena didn't unwrap his arms from around Agon's neck.

The dread-head was forced to lower his head in order not to break Sena's arms.

"I love you," Sena whimpered and instantly felt a wave of relief, finally he said it, put it out there. The relief was short lived though, and his heart instantly jump started with panic. What was wrong with him?

"You do? Ah you must be sicker than I thought." Agon said wearing a smirk his face barely an inch from Sena's own. Recognizing the seriousness in the brunet's glaze the smirk dropped and he bent even closer.

Within kissing distance.

"Prove it," he whispered sending a thousand electric currents down Sena's whole being.

So he leaned his head up and could only brush his lips against Agon's own before losing courage and falling back onto the bed. His brain was buzzing as if it was trying to go in a hundred different directions at once. "Sorry," he said weakly closing his eyes tightly.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just live with it? Now he just made everything awkward and would probably end up having to move out and move halfway across the world. Well, actually that wasn't really that bad, it would probably be for the best, to stay as far from Agon as possible.

Agon brushed a lock of hair out of Sena's face, breathing warm breath down on Sena, that only hinted that he had just eaten, and probably drank earlier. Slipping his hand behind Sena's neck he barely had to put any effort to make the brunet lean back forward.

Their lips met again, Sena's still hesitant and unsure, while Agon pressed with a little more force. "Spaz," he breathed into Sena's ear before standing up and instantly heading out of the room and leaving Sena to digest the kiss in silence.


End file.
